You Take My Breath Away
by Goulddigger
Summary: Super smut. One-shot. Au. Bo and Tamsin are together and they do the sex. Haha.


I do not own LG. The only thing that's mine is this story I wrote.

(I haven't forgot about my other story. Promise!)

All smut. I hope you enjoy. ;)

* * *

"Come on, Succubus. I'm not getting any younger here," Tamsin whispered in Bo's ear jokingly.

Tamsin is standing behind the Succubus, teasing her by kissing the back of her neck and then to her earlobe, licking it slightly causing Bo to shiver.

The door to Bo's house opens.  
Bo turns around to face Tamsin.

"Come on, Valkyrie. I want to show you just how much I love you."

Tamsin bites her lip before Bo kisses her, their tongues collide as they both fight for control. Both of them wanting to be the dominate one. Tamsin pushes Bo into her house and against the wall. Tam grabs Bo's thigh and pulls it up to her hip. The Valkyrie grinds against Bo causing them both to moan.

"Keep going, keep going, keep going..."

The Valkyrie grinds faster, she breathes out heavily on the Succubus' neck before she brushes her tongue against it.

Bo can feel herself getting wetter by the second.

"Ahhhh! Yeah, yeah, that's it! Right there!"

Tamsin grinds harder, hearing Bo scream like that was enough to make her go faster.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Agh! Yeah!"

Bo starts to shake as she came.

Tamsin looks at Bo with the biggest grin before Bo pulls her in for a kiss and takes some of her chi. A small amount so Tamsin will have energy to perform.

Bo stops and Tamsins stuck in a daze for a second.

"1 orgasm down, 499 left to go," Tamsin says to Bo as her smirk reappears.

Bo gets out from her pinned position against the wall and grabs the Valkyries hand walking toward her bedroom.

Kenzi's sitting on the couch, cuddled up with a blacket and a bowl of popcorn, flipping through channels.

"Again, you guys? Really? C'mon, you both just did this last night. It would be nice for some peace and quiet around here sometimes."

"Well, that day with peace and quiet isn't going to happen today. Sorry, Kenz."

"Ugh, I'm going to The Dal."

"Good idea," the Valkyrie jokes.

Kenzie stares at Tamsin until the couple are out of sight.

"Jeez. There's no thing as peace and quiet around here," kenzi mumbles to herself.

* * *

"My turn," Bo says as she throws the Valkyrie on her bed.

Bo crawls on top of tamsin, with her knees on the side of the Valkyries thighs she takes off her tank top, revealing a black, lace bra she wore just for the person she loves.

"I like your bra, but I'd much rather see it on the floor."

With that, Tamsin pulled herself up and reached for Bo's bra clasps. The bra came undone, loosening its grip on the Succubus' breasts. Tamsin slid the bra straps down Bo's arms until the tips of her fingernails. Then she threw the bra on the floor, a few feet away from the bed.

"You take my breath away, Bo."

They both looked straight in each other's eyes. Bo could see love in her eyes. Tamsin could see paradise. She wouldn't getting lost in them everyday. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before they continued.

Bo started taking off Tamsins shirt and then her bra a second later. She threw the pieces of cloth to the side and unlaced her shoes and throwing them off the bed.

After that she pushed Tamsin back down so she would be laying on her back completely. Bo bent down an inch away from Tamsins nipple and blew on it carefully. Then she went further down and licked her nipple. Tamsin looked up, blowing out.  
Then Bo bit her nipple, causing Tamsin to let out the loudest moan.

"Oh, Succubus! Ahhh!"

Tamsin ran her fingers through Bo's hair, keeping them away from her face. Bo sucked on Tamsins nipple, making her wetter.

Tamsin pulled Bo up by her face, kissing her languidly. That slowed things down when they pulled away.  
Tamsin flipped Bo over so she'd be on her back. She lay on top on Bo sucking her nipples and then biting them and pulling away a few millimeters. That made Bo go crazy. She moaned louder than Tamsin.  
After 10 minutes of constantly licking Bo's lovely rack she continued down Bo's body. She took off Bo's pants leaving her cute, matching black lace underwear on. Bo pushed herself up towards the pillows for more comfort and so Tamsin would have more room. Tamsins face was near Bo's pussy and her body was on the bed.  
Tamsin caressed Bo's pussy.

"You're all wet for me, babe."

"That's what you do to me."

Tamsin pulled off Bo's underwear and continued caressing her pussy. Then she licked the sides of it, teasing her. Then she went up to her belly button and kissed her ya back down to her pussy.

"Tell me you're ready for me, Bo. Tell me you want me to lick your pussy."

"I'm ready for you. I want you to lick my pussy. I want you to make me cum."

Tamsin dove right in after that. She felt wanted and needed, she liked that.

Tamsins tongue danced around on Bo's pussy. She licked up Bo's wetness, the supply kept coming.

Bo gripped the sheets, pulling them from their place. Her stomach arched up. The moans came out by the second as Tamsins tongue went deeper into Bo's wet pussy. Tamsin reached up and grabbed Bo's boob with one hand. With the other she began to put her fingers inside of Bo while her tongue still went up and down. After a moment she  
Was fucking Bo hard with her tongue and fingers.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! Ahhh! Keep going! Keep going! Ahh- yes!"

"Cum for me, babe. Cum for me."

Bo's body started to shake with every touch tamsin made to her pussy. Bo's sheets were now wrinkled and out of place completely. Tamsin smiled to see what she had just done.

"Good girl."

"Mmhmm..."

Tamsin put two of her fingers in Bo's mouth to taste herself before kissing her. Bo ended the kiss by turning tamsin over on her back. Tamsin scooted up so Bo would have room this time. Bo took off Tamsins shoes and tore off Tamsins pants and underwear, throwing them on the floor.

"Well, you just get right to the point don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Bo replied before she dived right into Tamsins pussy. It was tasted sweet. It's something Bo could get addicted to. Once Bo started licking she didn't want to stop. She gave long hard strokes.  
They both looked at each other and only broke away when tamsin looked up to say "fuck" every now and then. Bo stayed there for ten minutes before she started using her fingers. Her fingers started off at a slow pace, then as it went on she started fucking Tamsins pussy so hard she had Tamsin screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh, Bo! Yes! Ah! Yes, yes, yes, yes! BO! YES! I'm going to cum! Bo, I'm going to cum! Oh! Oh! Oh! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Even with Tamsins body shaking she didn't stop. She kept going until tamsin couldn't take it anymore and scooted back. Tamsin then tackled Bo down on the bed and kissed her hard. Tamsin lay on top of Bo. After a good makeout session she slid her hand back down to Bo's pussy. They were cuddled up side by Side now. She began fingering her wet pussy. Bo decided to do the same to Tamsins. They kissed and fingered each other until they were about to cum. They finally did together, tiring them both out. They cuddled for a few minutes.

"You want to go again, Valkyrie?"

"Of course, Succubus."

* * *

They awoke cuddled together.

Once Bo woke up so did Tamsin. They lay there, perfectly content in each other's arms.

"How did you sleep?" Bo asked.

"Amazing. What about you?"

"That was the best sleep I've ever had."

"I'm happy to hear that," Tamsin bit her lip. "Hey, are you by any change up for some afternoon sex?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Please review. It makes me happy when you review. Good and bad. I want to know what you think. :)


End file.
